onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wyper
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Wiper (ワイパー Waipā) is the leader of the Shandian warriors fighting to take Upper Yard back from Eneru. He is the direct descendant of Calgara. Appearance Wiper is a Shandian with various tribal tattoos across his left shoulder and the left side of his face. While the tattoos are just black in the manga, in the anime they are intricately colored. He has a mohawk resembling those worn by real life native americans and he generally wears a grass loincloth. He is usually seen smoking with a cigarette. Personality Inheriting the violent tendencies of his ancestor, Wiper is an extremely violent man. He does not easily trust outsiders and is quick to fight anyone without a second thought. Because of this, he is called a berserker. Despite this however, Wiper has a deep love for his people and their homeland. He also has a deep respect for his ancestor's best friend, Montblanc Norland, to whom he feels obligated to because of Norland's deeds, friendship to Calgara, and unfortunate fate. In fact, it is because of Wiper's love for his people and his obligation to Norland that drives him. It is because of these that Wiper has taken responsibility to restore his people's home and put an ease to Norland's soul. While he means well, his determination sometimes tends to blind him thus causing Wiper to become more violent and push himself beyond his physical limits. Relationships Wiper has a deep love for his people and would do anything to restore their former glory. Amongst the other Shadian warriors, he is well respected due to his vigor and skills. Because of this, they follow him in his goals no matter what happens. Because of years of conflict between his people and the Skypieans, Wiper originally had a deep distrust for Skypieans and outsiders alike. He would rather fight than reason things out with them. He would fight anyone regardless to who it is, whether it be the kindly Gan Fall or the tyrannical Eneru. He even considered the Straw Hats as enemies regardless of their intentions. Wiper however changed his view of the pirates when he learned that they wanted to help the direct descendant of Norland, Montblanc Cricket, learn the whereabouts of the Golden City of Shandoria. Completely moved by their goal, Wiper aided them in defeating Eneru. After Eneru's reign was over, Wiper completely changed his views on outsiders. He no longer distrusted Skypieans and instead joined in his people's and their efforts for a brighter future on Upper Yard. Wiper in particular, is grateful for what the Straw Hats did for his people and Cricket, and hopes one day that they may come back to Upper Yard. Abilities and Powers Wiper fights using a Burn Bazooka and a Reject Dial, though he is skilled at close combat, mainly involving the use of Skate-type Wavers to boost his kicks and to swiftly fight his opponent. Also he seems to have great endurance as he able to use the Reject Dial three times without dying, a feat that normally kills a regular person with one try. History He is a direct descendant of Calgara, inheriting his violent tendencies. Wiper is very rough around the edges and has always hated both the Skypieans (despite Gan Fall's best efforts to attain peace between the two people during his time as "god") and anybody from the seas. Eneru's Survival Game He fought against Monkey D. Luffy during the survival game yet their match ended in stalemate. Later, he, along with Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Eneru, and Gan Fall, survive Eneru's survival game, but Eneru defeats Wiper with his Goro Goro powers when Wiper refuses to join him. Wiper uses a Reject Dial, a powerful Dial weapon that causes great damage to both the enemy and the user, for the kill. However, Eneru simply uses his powers to restart his own heart and strikes the Shandian warrior down once more. Eneru's Endgame When he saw Luffy trying to ring the Golden Bell he questioned why as it had no meaning to him. It was then that Robin explained how they had met a man who was searching for the Golden City, and told Wiper, he was a descendant of Montblanc Norland and that the reason why Luffy was trying to ring the Golden Bell was, that he believed it would tell him that the Golden City was in the sky all along. Wiper became touched and decided to use the Reject Dial one last time to help the Straw Hats knock over Giant Jack so Luffy can reach Eneru's ship during the climax of the Skypiea arc. Aftermath After Eneru's defeat, Wiper sees peace finally come between the Shandians and the Skypieans. Currently, he's helping to rebuild the Shandian's village with the others. Major Battles *Wiper vs. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji (Introduction to White Sea) *Wiper vs. Priest Shura *Wiper vs. Luffy (Upper Yard) *Wiper vs. Ohm, Zoro, Holy, Norla and remaining survivors (Trial of Iron) *Wiper vs. Eneru Translation and Dub Issues Wiper's name was romanized in One Piece: Grand Adventure as Wyper, but in One Piece: Pirates Carnival, he was given a name change of Wyler. Funimation initially credits his name as Wyper as seen in the end credits of Episode 153 of the television version of their dub. However beginning in Episode 163 of the televised version, and in the following subsequent episodes, he is referred to as Wyler. Trivia * In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Wiper is currently ranked the 37th most popular character in One Piece. * The reason why Wiper got mad at Gan Fall when asked for pumpkin juice was because Wiper took this as a religious insult. Pumpkins were originally introduced by Montblanc Norland to the Shandians and since then pumpkins were regarded as sacred by them.One Piece Yellow Grand Elements - Norland is revealed to be the one who introduced pumpkins to the Shandians. * Due to his strength, it was speculated when the Skypiea arc was being written that he would join the crew, despite there being no position that he could fill. References Category:Male Category:Shandians